


Locked Doors

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desire for love ran too strongly in Caprica for her to accept this from Sharon, accept this just for what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Lost Year" fanfic challenge over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_femslash/profile)[**bsg_femslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_femslash/) .

Sharon rode Caprica’s fingers, head leaning back, hair flowing behind her as she gasped to the ceiling. Straddling Caprica, her hands had been on the soft round breasts in front of her. Now she rode faster, her hands slipping as her gasps rose in tone.

Caprica let her other hand cradle Sharon as she arched, resting on her shoulder-blade and feeling the warm softness of her skin. They had begun so close, wrapped in each other’s arms the way Caprica craved, and then in a still pleasant change Sharon’s teasing mouth had sent Caprica over the crest into shudders.

Now Sharon pulled away from contact, unconsciously but still. She found her pleasure from the minimal contact, and even sated once did not keep Caprica from wanting to hold her closer. They were hated by the humans, hated by their brothers and sisters, and far from the warm gold of the planet they now lived again in the dark of space.

This small room, warm and curtained off as nothing else on the baseship was, held them close. Sharon’s body flushed, and she was wet around Caprica’s fingers, her lithe strength pushing to absorb them with an urgency. Caprica’s thumb was pushed against her clit, first letting Sharon grind herself on it, now swirling and pressing as Sharon’s gasps started to sound like crying moans. The sound was so beautiful, and the fire burned in Caprica, for she could never fully conquer it.

Sharon cried out, once, twice, and Caprica felt her tighten and shake. Sharon’s body crumbled, and Caprica moved closer, her arm slipping further around her back to hold her as she fell. Another half-cry escaped Sharon, and her head drooped as she breathed out, the uncontrollable shivers running through her small frame stilling. And Caprica slipped her fingers from her, bringing her hand up to push back Sharon’s hair from her face.

There was an aching peace there, and Caprica was lost in something beyond what she could plan as she leaned in, kissing Sharon’s cheek, her jaw, her neck. Sharon breathed out again, resting her head on Caprica’s shoulder. Caprica wrapped her close in her arm, their breasts almost touching. Sharon seemed to remember intimacy once it was no longer her unconscious mind working, and willingly melted into Caprica’s arms.

Caprica couldn’t hold them up long, her own strength worn away almost as fully. And she smiled breathlessly and fell back against the bed, Sharon laying on top of her, her hair a warm sheet across Caprica’s face. Sharon sighed happily, and lay there for a few seconds before rolling a little, curling up next to Caprica instead of on top of her.

Sharon’s head was resting on Caprica’s arm, and her hand was at the perfect spot to let her fingers curl Sharon’s dark hair, feel the soft straight strands.

“This was good,” Sharon murmured, pleasingly. “We should do it again.”

Caprica smiled, but remained silent. As always she knew that what she needed was not just a lack of hate. Attraction only soothed the moment, the day. But the need that felt like fire at her core could not be sated by pleasure and care.

Love. They both professed it, but Caprica couldn’t remember if Sharon had ever known it, or if her willing detachment was just new. The more they hated, the more Caprica wanted love, and the more Boomer seemed to brush it off.

So they lay together, happy in each other’s company, the scent and feel of each other arousing only feelings of pleasure. And Caprica had never seen Sharon so happy—but she knew that Sharon would never love her. So Caprica wouldn’t let herself love Sharon back.

Only a second had passed since Sharon had spoke, and Caprica made it seem as nothing. “Yes, we should.”

But it wouldn’t be the same. It was never the same, once Caprica saw the door to love closed again to her. She let her fingers tangle in Sharon’s hair, and let that go.


End file.
